


Frustration

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, virgin, what the fuck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenager’s body squirmed and his hips humped his hand, eventually squeezing his eyes shut as he got closer and closer to completion.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> God help me.

It was probably the fifth night in a row this had happened.

Up until a couple nights back, Aoba was never a wildly sexual person. Of course he’d flirted and looked around, made out with some guy and girl friends of his, but he’d never really gotten much further than that. One of the few nights he came home, he’d decided to lay back in bed as he came down from his high, checking out some sites on his coil to pass the time in which he couldn’t sleep.

He’d managed to find a tumblr page specializing in gay porn gifs. Aoba had clicked on the site for a couple laughs at first, mocking the men on the screen.

“Fucking like that, don’t you, you little twink.” He laughed out. “Bet that feels great, doesn’t it?”

_I bet it really does feel great, though._

“…” Aoba’s laughter gradually died out as he continued to consider the thought, wondering just how good it would feel if it were him on that screen instead of the other guy. How good it would feel to have someone else’s hands on him, making him quiver and moan until he was nothing but a begging puddle.

…Nah, haha, that ain’t him.

He went to the next page, hoping to get those thoughts out of his head, but alas, the gay seemed too powerful.  
Aoba’s thoughts returned as he kept watching, a hand sliding down to his crotch in an attempt to relieve some pressure, but it only ended up making it worse. He tried again and again, but each time he did, Aoba would end up squirming a little the more he became a slave to his hormones. It was only then did Aoba decide “fuck it” and gave it, pulling his pants and underwear down before pulling up the gifs again, using his other hand to pump his shaft.

The experience was…it was new. He’d always heard about this kind of thing, but never went to try it himself, so at least then he understood why so many people did it so much.

As he kept going, his jerks and movements became wilder and more erratic. He bit his lip and covered his mouth so as to not wake his grandmother in the next room, though his moans and whimpers still managed to escape through his teeth. The teenager’s body squirmed and his hips humped his hand, eventually squeezing his eyes shut as he got closer and closer to completion.

Or so he thought.

In the final moment, his hand moved back and his eyes opened, panting as he stared down in confusion.

_…W-What…???_

Aoba knew for a fact he didn’t come yet, so he brought down his hand to finish the job. However, it was like touching a hot stove at that point, for every time he tried, he found his cock to be too sensitive to graze.

Well.

That was frustrating.

After some whining, the teen went to take a cold shower, saying to himself he’d try again the next night.

*

It was probably the fifth night in a row this had happened, and Aoba was tried of being left feeling frustrated. It didn’t matter what he looked at or thought of, how many fingers he’d inserted into himself (if any), his hands would always jerk away at the last minute and leave him over-sensitive and frustrated, and that just won’t do.

_If Koujaku were still here, he’d help me out. Tell me what I’m doing wrong._

…

But anyways…

Aoba immediately started thinking of other people who could help him out, give him some advice.

Virus and Trip? Too creepy. _Probably kidnap me or some shit._

That one Rhymer girl? _Wait isn’t she ace? Might not like to talk about these things, much less take part in them._

Someone from his little gang of raging bisexuals? _Nah, they’d probably laugh at me._

_What about that one guy who keeps asking me to join his team? What was it, Mezumi? Mizuki? Yeah, that’s it!_

Once his mind was made, the teen took a cold shower, got dressed, and grabbed his shit before leaving again. He knew it was like 1 AM, but the night is still young.

*

“I’m starting to get the gist that you think this place it’s a bar with a tattoo parlor in it rather than a tattoo parlor with a bar in it.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Of course theres a difference!”

“Well obviously not enough of a difference. As far as I know, tattoo parlors close earlier than 1:45 in the morning.”

The older man simply rolled his eyes as he finished cleaning the glasses and placing them in an orderly fashion. Once that was done, he turned back around to get to the point.

“So why are you here?” He asked, a smirk growing on his face. “Are you finally joining Dry Juice?”

“No, idiot!” Aoba retaliated while slapping Mizuki’s shoulder, Mizuki simply laughing in return. “I’m…I’m here for something else.”

There was a silence between the two, and the look on Mizuki’s face became more serious upon hearing his tone of voice.

“...Look, Aoba, I’m not gonna get caught up in anything dealing with drugs, heists, or anything like that.”

“N-No, I—!!!”

Oh.

Oh shit.

How was he going to say this? Hey Mizuki I need you to help me jack off? How do you even bring up something like this?

Aoba became silent and looked away, deciding how he should bring this up. The moment he glanced back, he was met with Mizuki’s green eyes, filled with worry because of him.

“Aoba?” He asked in a softer tone. “What’s wrong?”

Seeing Mizuki before him, so sincere and worried, only made everything worse for Aoba. It was like telling a child they would never become a mermaid or that their choice of career and lifestyle was too unrealistic. Those pretty green eyes continued to stare at him, and Aoba was cornered until he finally gave in and spoke.

“Listen, I…J-Just don’t tell anyone, okay? A-And don’t freak out or anything!”

Mizuki nodded and crossed his heart, ears all open to listen to his friend’s request.

“I…” Aoba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I…I need you to help me get off.”

It was at that point that silence took over the room, filling it with uncomfortable eeriness from the both of them. Aoba opened his hazel eyes to find Mizuki standing before him in shock.

“Y-You…” He started in a low, quivering voice. “You need what now?”

“…I need your help…i-in j-jacking…o-off…”

…

…

…

Mizuki promptly took Aoba’s drink and emptied it into the sink behind him.

“O-Oi, I’m serious, I’m not even drunk!”

“Are you sure, Aoba!?” Mizuki exclaimed as he turned around. “Are you fucking sure, because you don’t sound sober right now!”

“Well I am, just hear me out okay, I wouldn’t be doing this even if I _was_ drunk!”

Only then did Mizuki close up the bar and sit down next to Aoba, listening carefully as the delinquent told his story, explaining his need for assistance.

“Five days, huh?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“…Must be frustrating.”

“I-It is.” He admitted shamefully. “That’s why I need your help, though.”

“But why me?”

“Huh?”

Mizuki leaned closer more intently as if to test Aoba. “Why me, of all people? You’ve got those blonde twins, your Rhyme friends, why would you come to me?”

Aoba once again found himself in a void as he stared deeply into those green eyes, almost like a trap to him by then. Yet as he did, he searched everywhere inside him for the answer, the right answer. The truest answer.

The only answer.

“…Because you’re the only one I trust enough.”

*

Mizuki lead them both into his small apartment, both of them taking off their shoes and jackets before really walking inside. Aoba couldn’t count the many nights he’d spent here, the times when Mizuki would pick him up off the street (sometimes literally) and let the boy stay in the bedroom or sofa for the night instead of out in an alley.

“So, uh…” Mizuki started “Do you want a drink or something before we…”

“We’ve been drinking all night.”

“…Yeah. You’re right.”

An awkward silence followed the conversation before they finally headed to the bedroom, where Mizuki sat down and spread his legs a little, motioning for Aoba to sit between them. The teen did, facing away from Mizuki (finding the situation to be awkward enough, he didn’t want their faces so close to add on to it).

“S-So…just…show me what you do.” Mizuki stammered.

“…What?”

“Do you want this or not?”

The teen shut up as he gave in, leaning back onto the older man before unzipping his pants. It was awkward and stupid and if this were a porno, this would be a terrible climax, but oh well. There was a highly likely chance they’d never speak of this again, so he took that time to just go with it, hoping Mizuki would, too.

His right hand went down his pants and he fondled himself through his thin briefs, closing his eyes as he turned himself on. For some reason or another, feeling Mizuki’s eyes watching him made the process a little faster as he groped his own cock and pulled it out, beginning to stroke it slowly. The boy began twitching a little bit, thinking about Mizuki’s hot breath on his neck and his warm body enveloping him from behind. Those lime green eyes, so gorgeous in every way, gazing down at his hardening length as he played with it.

“F-Fuck…” He hissed to himself as he shut his eyes and went faster, leaning back a little more as the pre-come helped slick his movements some, making his jerks faster. There soon was a warmth in his belly as his hips moved without consent, mind blanking, coil in his stomach tightening, Mizuki watching, his hand jerking away.

Aoba let out a whine as _it_ happened, suddenly feeling very embarrassed and pathetic. He moved his hand to his cock again, but it jerked away no matter how many times he tried, until soon he was replaced with another hand.

“M-Mizuki—!”

“Ssh. I’ve got it.” He assured in a hot, breathy voice, unmistakingly aroused. Aoba panted a little, his larynx letting out another whine as his sensitive cock was wrapped in the warm hand, moving much slower and more teasingly than before. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment, eyes soon shutting before he gave in and rested his head between Mizuki’s shoulder and neck. He felt the older man’s other hand lay flat on his soft belly, almost to try and keep him in place as he expertly worked his cock, working in slow motions, hitting sensitive areas each and every time before taking a moment to rub the head a bit, but soon going back and working in a pattern. As his motions got quicker, Aoba’s moans got louder and more desperate.

“M-Mizuki!” He breathed out. “I-I…I…!”

“Just let it feel good.” Mizuki whispered as his motions became swift, and Aoba’s hips began humping into his fist. Aoba began breathing harshly, soon feeling himself being pulled into a kiss that he couldn’t be bothered to move away from, keeping it quick and lustful and passionate until his breathing stopped and was replaced with a slow, long moan, and a feeling of great pleasure shooting through him and onto the blankets of the bed.

The deviant lay there tired and panting in Mizuki’s arms. He opened his glossy, hazel eyes and gazed into Mizuki’s stunningly green ones, filled with a light warmth.

“Ah…haha…” The older man began. “Let’s clean you up, shall we?”

“…Mizuki…”

“Hm?”

“…Thanks.”

A blush conquered Aoba’s face as he said it, taking a moment to gather himself before moving down, face to Mizuki’s crotch.

“W-Wait, Aoba!” The older man tried to stop him, but he was too late, for Aoba already managed to take his hard cock out and start sucking like a champ. It didn’t take long for Mizuki to give in after that. Of course there were times where he’d have to stop Aoba and train him a little, but after that it didn’t take long for him to cum in his mouth (and yell at Aoba about how virgins aren’t supposed to swallow or some shit like that).

“Mizuki.” He called in a raspy voice.

“Hm?”

“…Can I stay here tonight?”

The older man nodded and got their dirty clothes out of the way, pulling up the blankets and making room on the bed before covering them in the sheets, and holding Aoba close.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking tired.
> 
> This is so wrong.
> 
> I've got like 10 other fics to do.
> 
> Just pray for me.
> 
> Or comment/kudos, either works.


End file.
